Boy's Love
by Miaka55
Summary: ItsukixShit aka Kyon -Inside Joke- Haruhi's been reading un-usual books lately.Un-usually GAY books.She seems dedicated to the Gei.What is she up to?Oh God, don't let it be what I think it is. More info inside sequel to 'Whats Needed' link to story inside


**READ INFORMATION BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**Important Note:** All in Kyon's P.O.V! Rated M for language and inappropriate implication.

**Basic Info:** Miaka55 here ;-; With a sequal to a Yaoi story!

Welp, I've never written a shonen-ai before .__.

But thanks to the permission of TheAngelIsrafel, I can ;-;

Please enjoy- But it'd help if you'd read her story first. To understand mine more. [What's Needed]

Link to story: -remove spaces- fan fiction .net/s/4160821/1/Whats_Needed

It's awesome. Mine is a sequel to this so, thank you for

stopping by! :D

**Disclaimer:** I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY/MANGA/ANIME OF 'HARUHI SUZUMIYA' ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR OWNERS. (c) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

::Permission of sequeal making was given by permission of Author::

Warning: Details won't be handed out yet. I'll leave most to TheAngelIsrafel. xD Yaoi implied ;-; Love ya! :]

**Note:**Thanks and enjoy! x3 It was really hard not to use faces Dx

Boy's Love

_Chapter one:_ _Damn Book._

The last thing I wanted was to be here. In the S.O.S club. Alone. With Itsuki._ Again_.

There was nothing more I could be hating right now. Mikuru had left early this morning, seemly worried about something. "_Ahh, her cuteness_"- Always gets to me. Yuki went home for the day, and Haruhi, well to be honest I dunno where the hell she's at. Probably off in some costume on the pursuit of getting more club members. That is, unless she gets herself arrested. God forbid, more cops and explaining why some girl is out in the school grounds half naked. Not that I wouldn't mind seeing, to be honest. But that is beside the point. The point is that I'm here alone again, sitting face to face with Itsuki. Well, not exactly. He's reading a book Yuki let him borrow a few weeks ago. I recongnize the cover. His happy, joyful face flipping vigoursly through the pages. Why is he always so _damn_ happy?

I couldn't go home today. Haruhi wanted me to watch the computer until 5:30pm seeing as we were almost robbed yesterday. And I can't escape her. No matter how hard I tried. Hell, not even God was on my side today. And Itsuki, Uhh- well he hasn't exactly said why he stayed today. And it's starting to freak me out. _Because I know why he's here_.

Itsuki was about to turn another page when his eyes caught up with mine. I guess, I was staring. _Which was wierd_. "_I only stare at Mikuru's lucious brea-" _I stopped myself from thinking any further. I didn't want to realize something. Something I was fearing. Something I could feel coming, in the pit of my stomach. God, it's like throwing up before you do. "You alright there, Kyon?" Itsuki smiled at me with his _s_ happy face. "God, Shut up." I thought as I grimaced. I half assed a smile at him. He smiled back. I'd expect nothing less. "I'm great. Thanks." I turned around. Itsuki put the book down on the desk. Which was the only thing between us, right now. "You don't look so great, are you running a fever?" He quickly drew half his body over the table and was going to feel my forehead. I tipped back on my chair as far as the law of phycics would allow, which wasn't very far. And I instantly fell straight on my back with a bang. "Damn Itsuki." I mumbled. " PLEASE God, set me free." I squinted, and I so badly wanted to go home. But I knew, _I could go home_. Even at the expense of suffering the rath of Haruhi, _I could go home_. So, with that being said, why am I still here?

I'll tell you why.

A few weeks ago Haruhi started reading. I know, I know, what's the harm in a little reading? YOU APPARENTLY DON'T KNOW HARUHI. It's not the reading that disturbed me, _it's what she was reading_. I was playing chess with Itsuki one day at lunch in the club, and Yuki and Mikuru making small chat-when I felt, strange. I had the urge to look over my shoulder, where Haruhi had situated herself on reading. I took a peek at the title, and my insides threw up. I held my stomach and gulped, the title read: _Boy's Love Novels "For the meaning of true love, not gender." _I was expecting fucking rainbows to come out of that demon book. I had an un-easy look on my face when Haruhi looked up at me. "What are you looking at?" She shot. "I-Uhh...nothing." I turned around and stared at the chess board. "Your turn." Itsuki smiled.

I looked at him, as he smiled. That damn smile. " I..quit." I pushed the chess board away from me and rose up from my chair. "Eh?" Itsuki looked up at me. " I suddenly feel sick. Catch you guys later." I turned around with my jacket hung on my shoulder, as I took a last glance at Haruhi and that damn book. I opened the door and heard a series of 'Goodbyes' from everyone before I closed it. I wanted to go home. Now.

It was only a couple of days later before things started happening. Haruhi began to talk about how the world should be full of people, who love who they love, gender as no exception. Even if they happen to deny it by their own orientation. She became so passionate about it, I offered her a Yaoi site to shut her up. But unfortunatley it only encouraged her. One day at lunch in the club, Haruhi bursted out and slapped her palms on the desk and yelled, "THERE SHOULD BE A CLUB FOR UKES! Yes this is brilliant!" She stormed off in her quarters pacing and whispering her thoughts loudly. Which she does often. " Ugh, please Haruhi stop with this Uke crap." I should've just went along with it, why didn't I go along with it?! Haruhi violently gripped my collar and stared deep into my eyes. My eyes began to burn. It's like she had lazers or something. "Kyon?" She looked at me, "..y-yes?" I nervously answered trying to make her let me go. "Shut up." And with that she dropped me like a brick. "Uke's, are part of this world! Like everyone else! Why don't we have some kind of recreation for them? HUH? Geez, we should. Wait, THATS A GREAT IDEA! Your a genuis Haruhi!" And with that she stormed off like a fire. I stared at everyone and they stared back. If we're talking about the same Haruhi that I'm talking about, which is obvious because I'm the only one talking, then....I stared at Itsuki as he stared back at me, his head tilted with a hint of confusion. As she stormed off out of the club with that look on her face, that look I've seen so many times before, the look I fear my life for, my first thoughts were, "_Fuck."_

**There you go you guys! First Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. I'm in the progress of more chapters so, thanks alot! Hopefully you all are interested. No I don't have any sneak previews x3 But stay-tuned! :D And love you guys!**

**Note to Hoshi: I didn't do it for the shonen-ai, I wanted to make a story and it sounded like a good idea. YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT. xD**


End file.
